Sorpresa
by ZefirisZefi
Summary: En el universo de Akame ga Kill, Tatsumi y Esdese representan personalidades muy distintas la una de la otra. Pero ella ha desarrollado un sentimiento muy especial hacia él. ¿Comprenderá Esdese lo que en verdad siente? y Tatsumi... ¿qué es lo que realmente opina de ella?. A veces puedes sorprenderte con las respuestas.


Sorpresa

Esdese X Tatsumi

Capítulo 1

Ella.

-Esdese… -se sorprendió cuando dejó escapar aquel nombre espontáneamente. Luego se recriminó mentalmente por hacerlo.

Hacían algunos días que había vuelto, más bien logrado escapar de ella luego de su pequeña estadía en aquella isla. No podía negar que aunque quisiese convencerse de lo contrario, la verdad era que… del todo desagradable no había sido. De hecho habían mantenido una conversación muy íntima, ya que ella le había contado parte de su pasado, de su niñez. Y aunque no la comprendía en lo absoluto, ni muchos menos entendía su forma de ser, se sorprendió de sobremanera cuando Esdese de manera tan natural comenzó a hablarle de su pasado. Y él… él se había dedicado completamente a escucharla, olvidando incluso durante aquel momento que se encontraba al lado del enemigo, de la persona más cruel que se hubiese topado, frente a la considerada "la más fuerte del imperio".

-Rayos –pensó para sí mismo –en otras circunstancias ella sería una compañera de lucha ideal. Inmediatamente recordó que en las pocas conversaciones que habían compartido, la idea de unirse a ellos no estaba ni siquiera en discusión –pero Esdese sin lugar a dudas era una pieza clave en la batalla contra el imperio- pero eso todos ya lo sabían.

De pronto el crujir de la puerta de la habitación lo sacó de sus reflexiones… recurrentes reflexiones. Se paró del sillón en el que se encontraba descansando para saber quién había entrado, la silueta se le hizo conocida de inmediato. Era Mein. Como era costumbre su conversación inició con una frase burlesca por parte de la chica pelirosa hacia Tatsumi.

-Já, y así pretendes hacerte más fuerte –indicó Mein –echado en un sillón durante toda la tarde, así como vas nunca podrás superarme.

-Yo no necesito superarte, porque ya lo hice –contestó – por eso mismo me puedo dar estos lujos de descansar un rato, me envidias porque tú no puedes.

¿Había dicho que había estado ahí durante toda la tarde? Tatsumi se impresionó al escuchar aquello de la chica, pensó que simplemente había estado divagando en su mente por unos pocos minutos, de hecho al mirar el reloj de la sala se enfureció consigo mismo al notar que había dejado pasar un entrenamiento con Akame, porque obviamente, ella no iba a haberlo estado esperando por 2 horas, que era lo que llevaba de retraso. Se recriminó mentalmente por ello, aunque no dejó que Mein se diera cuenta de ello. No iba a mostrarse débil ni preocupado ante aquella chica que no hacía más que molestarlo cada día que compartían.

-El sueño te debe haber afectado más de la cuenta –replicó la chica –ya no estás en tus sueños Tatsumi, aún te faltan siglos para llegar a mi nivel, y eso. Por cierto –continuó –Akame pidió expresamente que fueras tú a ayudarle con la preparación de la cena, no sé tú pero yo iría corriendo, no sé qué le habrás hecho pero se nota enfadada. Y diciendo esto la chica salió del lugar.

Sería mejor ir luego, Akame era preferible no enojada. Pero no pudo evitar pensar nuevamente en ella. –Esdese… -pronunció –pero esta vez mentalmente.

Ella estaba buscando el amor, y en estos instantes Tatsumi era sinónimo de ello en su vida. –Ya no tengo que buscarlo más – pensó. Pero maldita sea, había vuelto a perderlo, o mejor dicho, él se había escapado de ella. Recordó aquél momento en la isla, junto al mar, le había gustado mucho su compañía y eso solo reafirmaba que estaba en lo correcto al haberse fijado en aquél pelimarrón. No podía explicar con certeza por qué lo había elegido –porque cumple los parámetros de tú lista – se auto respondió. Pero no, la verdad era que cuando lo vio por primera vez lo último que pasó por su cabeza fue la dichosa lista. ¿Amor a primera vista?, no lo sabía, ella no entendía mucho del amor de todas formas. Lo único claro para ella era que Tatsumi debía estar con ella –la próxima no te dejaré ir –señaló en voz alta la más fuerte del imperio.

Un fuerte viento la sacó de sus pensamientos, sus cabellos largos ondearon con fuerza y por poco se le cae su gorra que la señalaba como general, aunque claro, no hacía falta aquello para que todo el mundo la reconociera como tal. Su rostro era conocido por todo el imperio, y si aún faltaba alguien que no la conociera, de seguro habían oído hablar de una mujer tan hermosa como cruel. Porque Esdese era sinónimo de crueldad. Todo el mundo sabía que a ella le encantaba jugar a torturar a sus víctimas, que se divertía haciéndolo, que si alguien perdía ante ella estaba condenado a pasar mucho sufrimiento antes de morir. Así era Esdese, nunca había sido de otra forma, con excepción de sus subordinados, con quién mostraba un carácter radicalmente diferente, y claro, con él… con Tatsumi.

Por un momento llegó a pensar que su idea de buscar el amor era ridícula, pero en cuánto lo conoció desechó la idea. Ya poco le importaba lo que pensaran los demás, o los murmullos sobre que ahora sí que había enloquecido, después de todo no le importaban los dichos de las personas y desde luego, nadie se lo iba a decir de frente.

-General Esdese –sintió la voz del Ministro –necesito hablar contigo de un asunto importante.

-¿Nigh Raid? –cuestionó de vuelta –si se trata de ellos no tiene por qué venir a recordármelo Ministro, ya sé que es un tema de prioridad para usted y por supuesto para la estabilidad del Imperio.

-Necesito rapidez Esdese, no puedo permitir ni un solo ataque más de aquellos bandidos .

-No se preocupe Ministro, no le quepa duda de que cuando tenga a Nigh Raid en frente, no habrá ningún miembro de aquél grupo que quede vivo para seguir alentando a los revolucionarios. Sin ninguna excepción –sentenció – sin saber el peso que tomarían aquellas palabras en un futuro no muy lejano.


End file.
